taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
"The Collector"
Introduction The man known as "The Collector" is a Light Brigade Magistrate gone rogue after the loss of his fireteam during a mission to stabilize a rift on Kowanda. The rift granted him a powerful weapon, but at great cost. Background Early Life Tyrian Stormheart was born in the small nation of Umel on Caelus to two loving parents. As a child he spent his nights gazing up towards the stars and dreamt of one day exploring the system, going to places never seen before. His childhood passed, but his dreams persisted. When the Light Brigade came to recruit on Caelus he was one of the first to sign up, desperate to get off “this insufferable rock”. His work ethic quickly became appreciated in the Brigade. What was supposed to simply be a way off Caelus turned into ten years of vigilant service. Eventually, Tyrian rose to the position of Magister and like most of his ranks, rumors and legends were built around his name. Said to never have missed a shot he became one of the Brigades most famed sharpshooters, rivaled only by a small group, Monica Fairweather among them. The Failed Mission Tyrian’s life was turned upside down when he was tasked to stabilize a rift on Kowanda along with his fireteam. What was supposed to be a routine assignment quickly spiraled out of control as an ancient and powerful Orkin Shaman, escaped from the rift, wrestled control of Tyrian. When his senses returned to him he found himself standing over the bodies of his dead comrades, a foreign gun in his right hand and three catalysts in his left. The sudden realization of what he had done overwhelmed him and he dropped to his knees before his fallen comrades. Reinforcements had been called in the beginning of the engagement and they had arrived just in time to see Tyrian collect the souls of his comrades. He realized that he could not return to the Brigade, so he set out on a quest through the system to track the Orkin Shaman who had cursed him to this fate. But travelling with the gun and the guilt that always gnawed at the back of his mind twisted him. And he became convinced that the only way to become powerful enough to enact his revenge was to gather more catalysts and fill them, turning him into the infamous Collector. Powers and Equipment An unorthodox Animist "This collection is a means to an end." - Tyrian Collects souls of powerful individuals whom he has defeated or trapped in small tetrahedral devices called “Aius Catalysts” that are able to be summoned and dispelled at wish. These souls can be either summoned to his aid channeled through him in order to access their training and experiences or loaded into Polaris to enhance the firepower of the gun. Equipment "That gun will be your death, fool." - Lyra Tyrian’s main piece of equipment is his hand cannon called “Polaris”, an Artafae artifact corrupted by a powerful Kowandan shaman, retrieved from a rift. The gun serves as his primary tool for using Anima and is able to both drain souls into an empty catalyst and consume souls for powerful attacks. Can be loaded with filled catalysts which enhances the bullets with powerful,unstable and corrupted Ki energy, extracted from the soul in the catalyst. The power of the enhancement varies heavily, depending on how powerful the loaded soul is. Once a catalyst is loaded the soul inside is consumed and is unable to be retrieved, essentially killing the soul. Category:Characters